the Aoshy story
by Aoshy
Summary: the story of Aoshy becoming ing a ninja ca he do it.


Author's Note: this is rated T for language

**Author's Note: this is rated T for language**

**This is my first story and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction: Naruto doesn't' want to miss the day to become a genin.**

**Genin. He made to the Academy before Iruka was giving out the headbands. Naruto finally figure out to the transformation Jutsu. Iruka said before I give you the headband I will tell you will be assigned a sensei and two other members in your squad.**

**Academy: Iruka was proud of his academy students graduated to become genins. Iruka will know assigned the squads. The first squad is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and sensei is Kakashi. Naruto said why I have to be with Sasuke and Iruka said you score the worst and Sasuke scored the high so I put the worst with the best. The second team Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and sensei is Asuma. Next team is Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten and sensei is Might Guy. Fourth team is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Aoshy Hyuga and sensei is Kurenai. The last team is Gaara of the sand, Temari, and Kankuro.**

**Genins days: Kurenai was training Aoshy how to use Genjutsu moves. After completed their mission they seen Aoshy is already learning Justus. The chunnin exam was coming up and Neji wanted to see how strong his cousin has gotten. He somehow blocked Neji eight trigrams when he counters it and Aoshy did eight trigrams 128 palms. Ino had a crushed on Aoshy and pretends to like Sasuke so, Sakara would be jealous. Neji told Aoshy that you have gotten stronger and said you will defiantly advanced to chunnin rank. Now the five teams now are entering the chunnin exam. when they had a mission was a A rank mission was to deafeat Zabuza after he attacked us while helping a stranger going to the hidden village of Mist. Aoshy had to the illusion: death tree bind and do the assassination of a thousands blade while he was attached to the tree. Kiba did Fang over Fang and Zabuza had Kureni in the water prison jutsu and it was up to the genins to deafeat Zabuza. Hiniata did protection trigrams 64 palms. Aoshy hd know choice but to do his strongest attack the byukagon and take out his chakra points with the gentle fist. Aoshy did the death tree bind and killed Zabuza. Kurenai was happer with her genins on acomplish on their first mission.after the mission was over Aoshy was bleeding from his stomach to his feet and had to stay in the hoospital.while in hospital, Ino send flowers for her boyfriend Aoshy and hope he gets better.when he got out of the hospital Ino surprized Aoshy when she kissed Aoshy when she turned from a corner and kissed Aoshy. when training with kurenai Aoshy learned some new jutsus . he learned the reverse genjtsu and hidden mist assassination jutsu. kurenai told Aoshy to use those jutsus wisely. Aoshy start practicing how to use it on Neji and Hinata and he mastered how to use the hidden mist asassination when he went invisible and did the eight trigrams palms rotation on Neji and Hinata and both were sent flying. they could tell their little brother has gotten stronger. kurenai said that next week the Chunnin exam begins and good luck to all especially you Aoshy.**

**Chunnin: the first test was the written test and everyone has passed the written test. Next part was the forest of death and you have to find hidden or the earth scroll and bring it back to the tower. Aoshy was leading his squad out to find the scroll and when they looked in the bushed they saw the members from the sand village. They saw how Gaara eliminate a member from the rock village with that sand coffin. Aoshy's team got attacked by the sound and somehow overcome them when Mikai did this Genjutsu called the tysukanomi when he trapped dosu against a tree and start doing the palms Neji showed him how to do. He finished him off with the eight trigrams 128 palms and his squad obtains the earth scroll. They made back to the tower in eight minutes after the sand village squad did. Now they start to do the fighting arena. First match was Sasuke vs. Dosu. Even though Sasuke has that cursed seal on he beat Dosu when he did the lion's barrage. Next match Sakara vs. Ino. Sakura proved she was stronger when the match ended in a tie when they both knocked each other out. Next match was Neji vs. Aoshy. Aoshy proved he was stronger. When he saw Neji did the palms rotation Aoshy did this move he learned from Sasuke his best friend fire style dragon flame Jutsu and stopped Neji rotation. When Neji rotation stopped Aoshy did eight trigrams assassination of a thousands blade. The final match has come Aoshy vs. Gaara. Aoshy couldn't get passed Gaara sand he tried everything he got he tried death tree bind and hit him with the sword, but his sand keeps blocking the attacks away. He finally got passed him when he had a clone and the real Aoshy did the assassination of a thousand blades. He thought it finished him and then Gaara did the sand coffin and destroyed Aoshy. That ends the chunnin exams. The Hokage has announced the genins that are chunnin and they are Aoshy, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The fifth Hokage said that you will no longer need your sensei to help you any more.The hokage said you will be in a team, but i will asighne new teams by random.**

chunnin squads:The fifth Hokage start putting the teams together . here is the first team Sakura, Ino , Lee , Aoshy, and Temari. Ino was happy that her boyfriend Aoshy was in a squad and they can do missions with each other. Lee was happy that he can now spent time with his future girlfriend as long as Narto or Sasuke doesn't get in the way of the relationship. the second team is Naruto, Shikamaru, Ten ten, Hinata, and Gaara. Shikamaru was pissed off he has to be on a team with this fagot Chunnin. Hinata was happy she gets to spend time with Naruto-kun. She hopes to make him her boyfriend. the last team is Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Kankuro. Tsunade said this will be your squad until you become a Jounin. good luck with your new team for the next three years.


End file.
